


Bathroom Break

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught in the Act, Crush, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alyssa has what she believes is an unrequited crush on her coworker and best friend. Sometimes the urge is so strong, it can't wait 'til the end of the shift. Alyssa takes a lot of extra 'bathroom breaks' - and one in particular leads to a whole new world of possibility..





	Bathroom Break

How had it come to this? Alone in a bathroom stall, her breathing strained, lips pursed, hand clamped firmly between her quivering thighs, Alyssa replayed Zack's teasing over and over. "You've been waiting a while to hear me scream your name, haven't you?," he had joked. The question was followed by the laugh, the victory laugh as she floundered, stunned into silence and unable to formulate a comeback. All she had done - all she'd been able to do - was smile idiotically and blush like crazy.

In that moment of silence, the burning question in his eyes had received an unspoken answer. He knew what she wanted, and he knew that she knew. Zack wasn't done with the tease; oh, no. He turned sideways, stretching his body to full height as he limbered up his arms and cracked his knuckles, knowing she'd watch. She had, unable to look away, staring with hunger at the body she thought she'd never enjoy, blushing more, the heat creeping from her face to her throat and further down until even her chest was red. He let her look, pretending not to see. Was this pity on his part, or torture? His shirt rode up a little, exposing skin, and Alyssa got an eyeful of the smooth expanse of flesh covering that wall of muscle. As his body shifted, she saw the coarse line of hair which began directly below his navel and disappeared into the waistband of his jeans. Imagining tracing that treasure trail with her fingers or her tongue made Alyssa weak, and she grabbed at a shelf's edge to steady herself. When Zack eventually bent over to 'retrieve a box,' giving her a look at his ass, she had to turn away. It was too much.

She'd set herself up for it all. Zack had hollered for her, needing to deliver an item to her area, and Alyssa had heard him from several aisles away. "I thought I'd heard you scream my name. I'm sorry I missed it," she had teased, and that had gotten a rise from him, causing him to reply the way he had. For good measure, Zack took that opportunity to tell a new co-worker about the old rumors of him and Alyssa having a secret affair. That reminder sent a flood of mental images through Alyssa's mind, and lunch time couldn't come soon enough.

Off the clock, she had an hour in which to pinch and pull, roll and rub, interrupted by the occasional legitimate bathroom visitor. Sometimes, the presence of another person in the room pushed her closer to the edge, while other times, it was a distraction. She spun a story in her mind, Zack taking her by the hips and parting her ass-cheeks with a lube-slicked hand before plunging into her, her body forming a tight seal around his cock. For all his experience, anal was something he hadn't experienced, and she wanted to give him that. She loved the feeling of a toy in her ass, and longed for a real cock to fill her there, wondering if she'd cum as hard as she did with an imitation cock.. She let one finger stray towards her crack, brushing against her velvet hole and making her pussy squirt into the toilet. As the tip of her finger worked into her nether-love, she felt her climax building. Someone entered the restroom; the approach of feet and the metallic thunk of a stall door closing and locking sounded far away and unimportant as her busy hand worked her front and back holes. Alyssa came hard, her body shaking all the more from her forced silence. The shuffling feet left, a sound which barely registered in her brain as she came down. After cleaning herself up, she drifted out of the restroom in a daze - and nearly crashed head-on into Zack.

"Oh, shit! Sorry," she gasped.

Zack was staring, smiling, not moving out of her way.

"'Sup? Enjoy your lunch break?"

Something in his tone and his body language - his boldness in standing his ground - told her that he knew. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"I was gonna clean the restroom - I walked right in there - but then I realized it wasn't empty."

Oh, God. Oh, please, God, no..

"I do hope everything came out okay for you. You seemed almost like you were in pain; I mean, the look on your face - I thought you were going to scream.."

Alyssa felt faint. He'd been in the next stall. He'd peeked over at her. Oh my fucking God..

"You should've kept your eyes open; you might've seen me watching you.."

She took a step back, finding purchase against the cold tile. Zack leaned in, brushing a hair from her shoulder before letting his finger trip along her collarbone, watching her shiver. "You could've asked me to help you.."

And there it was. "I have twenty minutes of overtime to kill," she blurted out. What had possessed her to say that? 

"I know a place, if we hurry..," Zack offered.

When she hesitated, Zack whispered in her ear. "Move. NOW. Let's go."

Alyssa, shaking, obeyed, following him into the unknown.


End file.
